Musical training, even for the most skilled musicians, generally results in or sustains high-level performance on a chosen instrument. Traditional training methods for musicians who play bowed string instruments include reversing which end of the bow is held during play. Bows generally include a tip end and a frog end, which is the end typically gripped by the musician during play. Since the frog end of the bow is generally heavier than the tip end of the bow, holding the bow by its tip end during play disrupts the typical balance of the bow experienced during play. As a result, the musician is required to make real-time adjustments to perform otherwise familiar bow strokes, thereby gaining greater strength and enhanced motor skills. However, such traditional methods of training string-instrument players often result in damaged bows, which require costly repairs.